


Her Sweet Kiss

by ElAce



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Fate, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt playing the lute, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Happy Ending, I hope, Jaskier burnt his hands, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmates, Sweet, Tavern, True Love, based on a thing I saw, her sweet kiss, i think, jaskier singing, mlm, my first post, pls be nice, soft and sweet, this is better that it sounds, will link the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAce/pseuds/ElAce
Summary: As fate watches on in a small tavern packed with all it can fit, Jaskier and Geralt take the stage. Geralt plays the lute for an injured Jaskier as the bard sings along to the crowd, little do they know that the true audience is the one they rode into town with..Just a sweet one shot of the moment Geralt and Jaskier realised they were fated for each other
Relationships: Geralt - Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Her Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> https://spielzeugkaiser.tumblr.com/post/618017726313660416/i-have-this-whole-headcanon-about-jaskier-burning
> 
> Was sent this by a friend and from it this one shot was born!

After weeks of Jaskier spending his evenings walking Geralt through every chord of every song he has ever written (and of Geralt finding reasons to be alone just so he can practice without his bard finding out), they are finally ready.   
  


The room is heavy with the weight of the gathered crowd. The excitement is palpable. The drinks are flowing and the chatter is constant, everyone here is ready and waiting to listen to the voice of Geralt of Rivia’s legendary bard, whilst THE Geralt himself plays the lute for his injured companion. 

The show is magnificent, Jaskier works the crowd in his usual glory, one could even forget the burns that grace his pained hands. But those that traveled to see this display, seeking to view a mythed softer side to the fearsome Geralt, are disappointed. The surly Witcher keeps his gaze focused on his instrument, unforgiving of any mistakes that could disrupt his singing counterpart.

As the sun sets and the moon rises into the sky, the night of singing and dancing draws to a close. The room is dark, lit only by the candles placed on each of the taverns oak tables. The light, flickering and warm, makes Geralts hands look as if they dance across the delicate strings of the worn instrument in his lap. 

At last Jaskier announces that the time has come for his parting melody. Geralt looks up at his words, startled to find that the light of the sun no longer shines beyond the windows, the night has slipped from his grasp without him even noticing. 

Jaskier turns to his best friend and makes one single motion. A nod. So subtle that not a soul gathered around him notices it. Well, not a soul except for the one that matters.

Geralt knows immediately what song his Bard is asking him to play. And as the first notes of ‘Her sweet kiss’ call out across the room, everyone present goes still and silent.

They can feel it in the air. Something happening, something... changing. 

Fate is present.

Jaskiers eyes lock onto Geralts form, the man he so desires is focused souly on the lute in his hands. And in his mind, all Jaskier can think about is how he so wishes that it would be his body instead of his instrument, being held oh so gently in the grasp of the man before him...

With his gaze centred firmly on the man he would never admit he loves, he begins to sing...

‘The fairer sex, they often call it..’ 

He doesn’t notice the small shake of his head as he says the words, for he knows deep down, that the lyrics are mistaken.

The held breath of Fate herself is felt by every member of the crowd. A tingle warming their souls as they realise they are witnessing a moment that has been years in the making. A moment so known that it must happen, that the mistress of life itself came to oversee its magic.

Everyone in the room sees the light in the Bards eyes change when he unknowingly stops singing to the crowd around him, and starts singing only to the one that he loves.

‘I’m weak my love, and I am wanting...’

It’s the break in his bards voice as it rolls over that last word like a wave in the most beautiful ocean, that breaks his concentration. His head snaps up and his eyes lock with those of the man that was already watching him.

He no longer has to think about which string comes next, his fingers plucking delicately at the strings without a hint of a mistake, as if he had played this tune since he was just a boy, practicing for years on end to achieve such perfection.

No one sees as Fate smiles knowingly, as it is because of her that Geralts hands have been unwittingly practicing this song for just as long as he has been waiting for his love to take his side.

In the space of a moment Geralt's walls come crashing to the ground. The hard exterior that has kept him safe and sane for so long, crumble into dust. Leaving nothing but the tender heart that he holds at his core to shine through for all to see.

With their gazes intertwined and the soft notes of the song wrapped around them, Fate lifts her fog, their minds clear as one and together they realise just how much they ache of each other. 

Jaskier takes that tentative first step towards his love as he starts to bring the song to a close. Those golden eyes drinking him in as he gains in confidence and makes his way to the man he would do anything for.

‘The story is this, she'll destroy with her sweet kiss’

As the last line graces Jaskiers lips, he ever so slowly places a hand on the side of Geralts face. The final note of the song washes over them, promising the end of hiding, from each other, and from the world. 

Geralt places the lute beside him, never once breaking eye contact with the man that holds his heart, and stands. Silence surrounds them as the people gathered watch on with bated breath, no one willing to break such a beautiful spell. 

Without a word, Geralt places his hand gently at Jaskiers jaw, his tender fingers slowly tipping the other mans chin up so that he can see him better. And finally, he does what he has waited his whole life to do.

He leans in and kisses the man that he loves...

  
People would say that that night the pair before them became the greatest duo in history. The soul and heart woven into the notes and lyrics of that final breathtaking melody cementing their place in the stars.

Others would whisper in the space between night and day, that if you wish for Fate to pair you with your one true love?

Then you need only to sing of

Her... Sweet... Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed! This is my first ever post and first time writing Geralt/jaskier, or anything Witcher related actually. If you enjoyed then let me know!


End file.
